parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody Casts.
Here are some Thomas Pan parody casts by TrainBoy43. Cast *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy Darling *Duck as John Darling *Percy as Michael Darling *Rosie as Tinkerbell *Diesel 10 as Captain Hook *Dennis as Mr. Smee *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Foolish Freight Cars as The Pirates *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Lost Boys *Smudger as Tick Tock *Devious Diesel as The Singing Pirate *Sir Topham Hatt as The Indian Chief *Mavis as Tiger Lily *Engines as The Indians Special Guests For Some Crossovers For You Can Fly Crossover, Inspired By NickyHelp's Video *The Eds as Donald Duck's Nephews *Snow White as Webby *Tallulah as Alice *Baby as Kimba *Agent Ed as Peter Pan (Shrek) *The Three Little Pigs (Disney) as The Pigs (Shrek) *Cooler as Little Brother *Eeyore as Donkey *Patrick as Itchy *Sparx as Boy *Speed Buggy as Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Spongebob as Harry Potter *Superman as Parrot Kuzco *Theodore, Hank, and George as The Three Stooges *Rudolph and his Friends as The Reindeers *Hugo and his Family as The Kung Fu Panda Cast *Rayman and Ly the Fairy as Hubie and Marina *Ergo the Magnificent (Goose Form) as The See Spot Run Dog *Akton, Simon, Thor, and Stella Star as Alex and his Friends *Spyro as Inspector Gadget *Casey Jr as Lightning McQueen *Johnny as Mater *The Spyro Characters as The How To Train Your Dragon Characters *Toots as Timon *Dexter as Jimmy Neutron *Timmy as Jimmy's Friend *Stanley as Scrooge McDuck *Luke as Jiminy Cricket *Crash Bandicoot as Brer Rabbit *The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The Valiant Characters *Tommy as Rocky *Sailor Moon as Girl *Pedro as Jeremy the Crow *Iron Man as Superman *Daffy Duck as Turtle *Ten Cents as Pooh *Crosby as Gromit *Tiger as The Squrriel *Birds (An American Tail) as Animated Birds *Boots as Monkey *Professor as Car Driver *Hercules as Tigger *Lord Stinker as Roo *Shaggy Rogers as The Manta Ray *Robin Hood and Maid Marian as The Two Blue Birds *Sonic as Wall-E *Sally Acorn as EVE *John Crichton as Tom *Tootle as Wart/Arthur *Casey Jones as Archimedes *Link, Gwanom, King, Impa, and Zelda as The Bedknobs and Broomsticks Cast *Wile E Coyote as Edgar *Luigi as Mr. Toad *Montana as Batman *Mario as Basil *The Happy Tree Friends as The Bug's Life Characters *The Planes as The Gargoyles *Skippy as Cody *Lady Toddington as Marahute *Jessica Rabbit as Stuart Little's Girlfriend *Roger Rabbit as Stuart Little *Pinocchio as Dumbo *Jiminy Cricket as Timothy Q. Mouse *The Cow and Chicken Boys as The Crows *AiAi as Aladdin *MeeMee as Princess Jasmine *Indiana Jones as Tarzan *Abigial as Jane Porter *Han Solo as Donald Duck *Luke Skywalker as Jiminy Cricket *Mickey Mouse as Hercules *Hunter as Pegasus *Gregory as Mowgli *Owl as Seagull *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Cat *Captain America as Orville *Tillie as Pocahontas *Stanley (Disney's Stanley) as Wilbur *Croc as Woody *King Rufus as Buzz Lightyear *Jumbo as The Iron Giant *Tracy as Mary Poppins *Jerry and Yoshi as Ratso and Gonzo *Joshua Jones as Shrek *Fairport as Donkey *Princess Daisy as The Dragon *Homer Simpson as Professor For Following The Leader Crossover, Inspired By NickyHelp's Video *AiAi as Adult Kovu *MeeMee as Adult Kiara *Tom as Rafiki *The Elephants (Goliath II) as The Army *Han Solo as Donald Duck *The Asterix Characters as The Mulan Characters *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Lion King 2 Characters *The Disney Characters as The Rankin Bass Characters *The Army as The Marching Men *The Three Stooges as Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa *The Eds as Donald Duck's Nephews *The Parade (Dumbo) as The Parade (Robin Hood) *The Cavalcade as The Elephants *The Stormtroopers as The Pelicans *The Video Game Characters as The Jungle Cubs *Rayman, Agent Ed, and Rocket Robot on Wheels as The Three Stooges *The Dragons (Spyro) as The Alice in Wonderland Characters *The Nickelodeon Characters as The Disney Parade *Mad Jack as Jerry *Snuk as Nibbles *The Audience as The Sing Along Characters For What Made The Red Man Red? Crossover, Inspired By NickyHelp's Video *Bowser Koopa as Willy the Giant *The Eds as Donald Duck's Nephews *Tommy as Hathi Jr. *The Teensies as The Monkeys *The Rayman Characters as The Rock A Doodle Characters *The Three Little Pigs as The Pigs *Rayman as Mickey Mouse *Dr. Robotnik as Pete *The Gobbos as The Kids *The Pirates as Ratigan's Thugs *The Tickety Toc Cast as The Aristocats Cast *The Pound Puppies as The Madagascar Cast *The Three Stooges as Slim's Brothers *The Cavalcade as The Elephants *Casey Jones as Goofy's Indian Chief *Casey Jr as Adult Kovu *Tillie as Adult Nala *AiAi as Adult Simba *MeeMee as Adult Nala *Cat R. Waul as Shere Khan *Han Solo as Donald Duck *Princess Leia as Daisy Duck *Luigi, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, and Waluigi as The Crows *Rocko and His Friends as The Goats *The CatDog Characters as The Home on the Range Cast *Wallace as The Happy Feet's Boss *The Disney Casts as The Gummi Bears Cast *The Cartoon Network Cast as The Bug's Life Characters For Your Mother and Mine, Inspired By Sampea CAML's Video * Wallace as TinTin * Gromit as Snowy * Stu Pickles as Captain Haddock * Laurel and Hardy as Thomson and Tomson * Bernard, Tramp, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *Hit01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 4.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberftn.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Parody Casts *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 1 - Intro. *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 2 - Thomas meets Emily, Duck, and Percy. *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 3 - Thomas teaches the engines to fly with a crossover. *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 4 - Diesel 10 gets attacked by Smudger and saved by Dennis! *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 5 - Dennis has never shaved Diesel 10 this close before. *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 6 - The Engines march to find the Indians with a Crossover. *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 7 - Thomas Pan fights with Diesel 10 on Skull Rock. *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 8 - The Engines dance to What Made The Red Guy Red? with a Crossover. *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 9 - Your Mother and Mine with a Crossover. *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 10 - Diesel 10 falls off the ship and flees from Smudger. *TrainBoy43's Thomas Pan Parody 11 - Ending. Trivia *Thomas will be carrying a light blue that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout every parody. *Diesel 10 will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects thoughout every parody. Category:TrainBoy43